Outrage
by Lushcoltrane
Summary: After watching the latest Person of Interest, Tori is incensed. Victorious and its characters are the property of Schneider's Bakery and Nickelodeon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No profit is intended or wanted for


Notes: Potential, nonspecific spoilers for _Person if Interest_ season 5, episode 10.

* * *

"OH MY FU…FREAKING GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY DID THAT!"

"Calm down Vega. It's only a show." Still, the dark-haired girl couldn't help but smile at the other's inability to swear.

"But… But… First, they killed off that Amy girl on _The Walking Dead_ and…"

"Denise. Her name was Denise."

"Yeah, well, I guess. Then there was Lexa on _The 100_! And now… Why the…"

"Vega, you'll pop a blood vessel. Calm the hell down. First, _The 100_. Alycia Debnam-Carey is also on _Fear the Walking Dead_ and a regular, not a recurring role. Sucks? Yeah. Would I rather her Walking Dead character die? Damn right.

"Second, Denise on _The Walking Dead_. She was only in it for the short run – she even acknowledged that in interviews even before she got the arrow through the eye. She basically filled in for Abraham, who bought it in the comics, but that's immaterial. The big one will be when we find out who Negen killed…

"Now, _Person of Interest._ If you paid attention, this is actually the very outcome the creators wanted from season two. Becoming part of the Machine is this show's version of the Afterlife. Or at least it is for our merry band. Also, it's actually the second time a character she played was killed and became a god. Not too bad a way to end."

"Okay but what about all the others?"

"Has TV killed off a lot of lesbians in the past twenty years? Yes. But there are many who did survive. Look at Willow and Kennedy. Buffy, if you take the post-TV comics which Whedon declared canon. Most of the cast of _The L Word_. Then there's Nikki and Nora – both are cops and could easily be killed off. Oh, and back in the homophobic '90s, there was a lesbian couple who survived on _NYPD Blue_. Can't remember their names though."

"But Jade, they all got to consummate their love. Root and Shaw only had Shaw's VR dream."

"What we saw… They teamed up several times before hand. We never saw what happened off-camera. Who's to say they weren't doing it every chance they got? Even Jonathan Nolan said something about there being to their relationship more off-camera.

"Off-camera?"

"Vega… Back story?"

"Huh? I remember Sikowitz talking about it but…" Tori trailed off, now more confused than angry.

"Okay, maybe not exactly backstory but more…off-camera. Alright, how 'bout this? Remember watching those old _Perry Mason_ shows on MeTV? Every time Perry went to court to defend his client from Hamilton Berger, the Los Angeles DA, Mason won. But, if Berger lost all those cases, why was he a DA for all that time? He had to have a successful record otherwise to be re-elected."

Tori still looked like she was lost at sea. "Okay. Remember _Star Trek_? A five-year voyage but the show ended after three seasons. But when the movie came out, it was assumed the five-year mission went on.

"Janet Fraiser on _Stargate SG-1_. She came on the show as an Air Force captain. A couple of seasons later, she was suddenly a major. You getting what I'm throwing?"

"Yeah, you're a closet geek!" Tori declared delightedly.

With a massive sigh, Jade shook her head, "So not the point… I mean there are things that occur between characters or to characters even when the show isn't on.

"Then there's us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Vega, us. As far as anyone can tell, we hate each other. Have since the day you came to Hollywood Arts. But no one else knows how close we became after we ducked out of cleaning the Black Box from that horrible food fight."

Tori smiled, "Yeah… That was fun, washing the stink off each other…"

"Again, so not the point, Vega. I mean, outside of Beck – now – no one else knows how we really are. It's all behind-the-scenes…"

Jade was interrupted when her mouth was suddenly covered by Tori's as Tori's tongue slipped in. The debate, and the events of the show, were quickly forgotten.

* * *

 **Note: This is very short but it helped exorcise my reaction to the POI episode last week.**


End file.
